Freedom of prisoner
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Gilbert y Roderich son una pareja muy feliz, pero unos vándalos los atacan y el albino recurre a la fuerza por salvar a su amado. qué puede pasar a todo esto? PruAus. tercera parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Ese no es aquel alemán novio del austriaco? Sí, aunque ya no es igual que antes. Por qué? En qué difiere? Pues, mira su cabello grisáceo, solía ser blanco y esos ojos apagados eran rojos y vivaces, además su piel era tersa y nívea, incluso su comportamiento cambió de uno alegre y de alta autoestima diciendo que ser prusiano a ser lo que ves ahora. Ya veo, cómo era entonces el austriaco? Solía ser serio pero feliz, su tez no era tan apagada y sus cabellos marrones no eran tan desarreglados incluyendo sus ojos violetas ahora cabizbajos. Qué hizo el autodenominado prusiano? Salvar a su pareja. En serio? Te lo mostraré, cierra los ojos para verlo

Un día como cualquiera para todos, aves cantando y niños jugando con sus amigos en los parques mientras las personas iban y venían constantemente, una joven pareja se encontraban en una cita en un campo apartado del bullicio y de los necios que se oponían a una relación como esa

-oye Gil…-mencionó suave el joven recostado en el pecho ajeno y rodeado de los brazos del mayor-

-dime Rode –respondió mirando el ocaso que se apreciaba ante ellos-

-te amo…-susurró tímidamente-

-y-yo…-eso lo tomó desprevenido, pero sintió calidez en su interior así que lo sostuvo en sus manos delicadamente para mirarle directo a los ojos- yo también te amo –le besó con suavidad y cariño sonrojándose ambos, una de tan pocas veces en las que el mayor mostraba seriedad y calma-

El albino acercando sutilmente el cuerpo del austriaco tomándolo de sus caderas y el otro abrazándole por el cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo sin dudar ese beso profundo entre ambos.

Llegada la noche anunciándose con la llegada de las estrellas, los dos decidieron que era hora de regresar a su hogar de esa forma yéndose en la oscuridad, tuvieron que pasar cerca de un callejón solitario el cual no era tan malo hasta que unos tres hombres de gran altura y robusta contextura con aspecto desagradable se les pararon en frente de manera amenazante

-qué quieren? –serio y con semblante valiente habló el albino-

-todo lo que tienen –sonrió uno de ellos-

-no tenemos nada, váyanse –ordenó el ojicarmesí-

-al parecer tendremos que tomar otra cosa pues –rió uno al lado de otro que tenía un vara de metal en una mano-

-qué? –dudó y luego se asustó al ver que rápidamente tomaron al austriaco del cabello para tomarlo del torso e inmovilizarlo por fuerza- suéltenlo!

-no, a nuestro jefe le gustan así, tal vez se convierta en su nuevo favorito –le tomó del mentón viéndole el rostro enojado-

-suéltame imbécil! –le escupió en la cara con notable desprecio y le pateó la espinilla incluso estando en el aire-

-pequeña sabandija! –gritó otro propinándole un golpe en su vientre el cual le sacó el aire, muy certero puesto que quien sostenía al chico dejó la zona libre para tal efecto-

-Roderich! –exasperado gritó el mayor al lanzarse a golpear en la cabeza con una buena patada al tipo que aturdido recibió un codazo de parte de quien tenía en brazos, el cual escapó al lado de su pareja- corre!

Ambos dieron renda suelta a sus piernas, no podían desperdiciar su instante para escapar, era estúpido quedarse a pelear. Los tipos no se quedaron quietos y en notable molestia les siguieron como fieros golpeando a quienes tuvieran cerca.

Llegaron a un camino más iluminado por las farolas, pero era muy poca gente la que había y al notarlos solamente se alejaban de la escena

-agh! –gritó el menor al caer de lleno al suelo-

-Roderich levántate! –el albino le tomó del brazo fuertemente para tratar de ayudarlo pero no le funcionó, la caída se debió a un golpe en la pierna por parte del metal de quien los alcanzó más rápido- maldición!

-de esta no te escapas mocoso malnacido! –trató de volver a atacar pero fue detenido por el prusiano que esquivó con astucia y golpeando la axila del más alto con su codo tomando el arma-

-kesesesese! Aquí quedan ustedes! –peleó contra los tres al mismo tiempo- Rode trata de llegar a ese auto abollado –señaló el móvil con enormes golpes en el metal y los cristales rotos, él obedeció-

Luego recibiendo algunos golpes no se detenía asestando ágiles golpes en puntos estratégicos de los fornidos

-duran mucho pero jamás podrán contra mí

-Gilbert! –llamó el menor luchando contra los manoseos de uno de los desgraciados-

-maldito infeliz! –un golpe certero en la cabeza que lo dejó en estado de coma y continuó peleando hasta que soltó el palo yendo por su novio ayudándolo a levantarse posando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros-

-eso fue algo arriesgado, mira como te dejaron –comentó el muchacho viendo lo desarreglado que quedó además de algunos golpes notables y sus manos lastimadas-

-fue por ti idiota –no era reclamo, pero le pareció tierno la preocupación del menor- además te veías muy lindo mostrando ese rostro lleno de temor por mí –rió y el otro se sonrojó-

Era lindo y fue muy bien, tal vez demasiado y lo confirmaron cuando recibieron unas múltiples demandas en su contra, un juicio se llevó a cabo por causa del albino

-cómo se considera señor Beilschmidt? –el juez habló serio-

-inocente, esos tipos querían hacernos daño!

-pero dejarlos de esa forma no es nada prudente y justa –fue el turno del juez acusador-

-mi novio fue atacado por ellos! Cómo esperan que reaccione a eso?! –enojado se podía describir mejor-

-sin embargo no era necesario, sabe bien, dejó a dos hospitalizados –continuó el tipo mirándole con altivez-

-entonces me dejaría golpear y ver a mi pareja ser llevado a que sufra quien sabe qué clase de porquerías?! Eh?! –se defendía, pero no era suficiente, se la habían jugado my bien y tenía las de perder; el castaño guardaba silencio aguantando no verse débil psicológicamente a pesar de que quería llorar-

-pero no fueron ustedes quienes atacaron primero al verlos llegar?

-ellos lo tomaron rehén

-pero no los golpearon en ningún momento

-sí lo hicieron

-al recibir una agresión de parte su pareja el señor Edelstein

-eso…! –no debió dudar, pero los nervios lo traicionaban siempre- sólo se defendió! Acaso no posee una herida en su pierna que ellos causaron?!

-no me parece, además por esa razón él está absuelto pero usted no sólo agredió a estos muchachos, sino que destrozaste un auto sin ningún motivo –caminaba por la sala sn quitarle los ojos de encima-

-el auto estaba así cuando llegamos –se excusó con la verdad-

-pruébalo, las marcas son de metal

-no lo sé, sólo que así estaba! Además pudo haber sido otra cosa como…no sé, un palo de jockey

-no es muy convincente, tienes pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia sí o no? –le sonrió lascivamente-

-pues…! Yo…-ya no podía más, en un tribunal perdías sin poseer pruebas aunque fueras inocente o víctima- yo…es que…-bajó la cabeza sumiso- no…

-eh terminado su señoría –explicó y se sentó junto a su contratista menos lesionado-

-cómo lo declara el jurado?

Un hombre se levantó con una hoja en mano

-lo encontramos culpable

Roderich sintió un vuelco en su pecho, sin poder soportar más las lágrimas comenzó a sollozar en silencio desde su lugar. El juez dictó sentencia, unos dieciocho años tal vez siendo amables si este se comportaba como debería, las leyes eran fuertes sin importar el caso y Gilbert simplemente entró en desesperación al ser jalado para llevárselo a prisión, quería al menos decirle a su novio que todo estaría bien pero no le dejaron usando más la fuerza

-por favor déjenlo! –gritó desesperado el muchacho buscando como llegar a su novio- Gilbert!

-Roderich lo siento…-apenas podía hablar, su voz se tornaba quebradiza y los guardias lo empujaban con brusquedad- no te preocupes estaré bien…sólo…

-no Gilbert! No te vayas así no más! –rompió en llanto siendo detenido en su intento de llegar al albino por varias personas tratando de inmovilizarle- no quiero estar sólo todo este tiempo idiota!

-Rode…-sollozó y detuvo en un jalonazo a los guardias por un momento sólo para verle sonriendo a como pudo- te amo

-Gil…-se detuvo en seco viendo al otro siendo sacado a la fuerza y rompiendo en verdadero escándalo- no! Él es inocente! Me salvó de esos malditos por favor déjenlo! –gritaba en total descontrol, siendo solamente callado con un sedante el cual recibió por parte de un joven noruego que le inyectó la aguja en su cuello y sacándola antes de ser rota por los forcejeos, sumiéndose lentamente en un profundo sueño por algunas horas hasta despertar en su realidad-

/en la actualidad algunos años después/

-levántate tienes visitas –ordenó un guardia desde fuera de la sucia celda despertando al muchacho de su siesta-

-y quién será esta vez? Acaso esos malditos para joderme otra vez…? –susurró para sí mismo levantándose de mala gana y con algo de molestia-

Llegaron a la sala específica, donde el preso se sentaba de un lado mientras la visita se posicionaba del otro lado siendo separados por un cristal tranparente y al lado pegado a las pequeñas divisiones entre cada sección se encontraba un teléfono para poder comunicarse. Gilbert se sentó perezosamente con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados tomando el teléfono y posándolo sobre su oreja sin interés

-Gil…?

-…! –abrió los ojos asustado e ilusionado, esa voz…se le hacía familiar y no dudó en elevar su rostro- Roderich!

-sí…-el chico del otro lado susurró mirándole a los ojos ambas partes empañadas de lágrimas- soy yo…

-q-qué…? Cómo…? –balbuceaba, la emoción era enorme y no lo podía creer, después de varios años por fin lo podía ver-

-lo sé…tuve problemas pero al fin me dejaron venir a verte –se contuvo-

-eres un tonto…sólo tú eres capaz de estar encerrado por estar deprimido –no era burla, era su manera de decir "me alegra volver a verte"-

-al menos no parezco un mendigo…-rió- tu cabello se veía mejor de blanco….

-eso pasa cuando no estoy con mi pareja súper asombrosa –sonrió-

-Gil…te amo… -reconoció estando en un pequeño trance de calma mirando un poco de lado con aún el auricular sobre su oreja-

-yo también te amo Roderich…jamás dejaré de hacerlo…-le confesó mirándole el rostro tan apacible-

-háblame más…extraño tu voz….-susurró nuevamente sumido mientras agudizaba los oídos-

-cualquiera extrañaría mi asombrosa persona…-comentó riendo un poco para seguir diciéndole cuanto lo amaba-

Cuando podrá salir de prisión? No lo sé, pero el menor no podrá verlo de nuevo hasta dentro de varios meses. Por qué lo dices? No llegó a visitar a su pareja por un permiso, en realidad se escapó por un momento de su lugar de custodia. Qué triste tratar de suicidarte por amor; Lo es, pero no lo culpo ya que nadie les permite verse nunca. Al menos aquellos tendrán su merecido algún día; Claro que sí, ahora vámonos que ya vimos suficiente.

* * *

N/A: esta es parte de una cadena que estoy creando para unir de algún modo varios fics que iré subiendo de a poco, hasta el último fic revelaré quienes con los que conversan entre sí, no será por capítulos sino que serán por aparte ya que son de distintas parejas y tramas algo variantes.

si no entendieron: Roderich pudo llegar a darle una visita a Gilbert porque pudo escaparse del psiquiátrico, que no pueda verlo después es porque lo descubren y lo vuelven a encerrar ya que ha intentado suicidarse al verse negado de ver a su pareja

saqué algo de inspiración al ver una imagen de ellos dos en esos cosos de visitas/ espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
